1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire electric discharge machine, and especially relates to a wire electric discharge machine which is capable of adjusting machining conditions in accordance with a machining state in machining of a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
In machining by a wire electric discharge machine, machining is performed by using machining conditions prepared in accordance with a workpiece and a wire diameter (Japanese Laid-Open Public Disclosure Examined Patent Application Publication No. 05-021690, for example). In these machining conditions, obtained machining speed and machining accuracy are commonly determined as theoretical values. However, determined machining speed and machining accuracy are not always obtained in practice due to a position on a table on which a workpiece is placed, secular change of a machine, machine difference, and the like. It is conceivable that this problem occurs due to difference in machining energies caused by difference in electrical resistances. Thus, it is conceivable that this problem occurs because a voltage, a current, and a speed (reference value data) at time of acquisition of machining conditions are not reproduced due to the difference in machining energies.
In order to deal with such problem, an operator has performed dimension confirmation of a processed product and has performed remachining by performing additional machining or adjusting machining conditions and finishing margins in the prior art.
However, experience is required to obtain a skill of adjustment of machining conditions and finishing margins and thus, there has been a problem in which it takes time to adjust machining conditions and finishing margins depending on a skill of an operator. Further, there is an assumption that additional machining and remachining are performed in the above-mentioned method. Thus, there has been a problem in which these additional operations take time and labor.